The New Girl
by The Clueless
Summary: Starts off half a year after Akito comes back. A new girl comes to their school that seems to know Akito really well... SA most likely...not sure yet.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Kodocha. 

A/N: Sorry if my wording is really bad, because I'm more of a daydreamer and not a writer. I only write down the stories that I like. Like this one. ^^ this is also my first Fanfiction... This is only the Introduction; the story will come up later. And when it comes to Japanese, I'm clueless! (hence my penname) And I only read the manga in Chinese and didn't watch any anime version of it. So if I spelled a name wrong, sorry! And I might have some spelling errors. Just tell me if I do. Enjoy!

* * *

Introduction:

"Class! We have a newcomer today— "

            "Great, another person to add to the already filled class of the annoying people." Hayama said, ignoring the fact that the teacher was staring at him.

The teacher gestured to someone outside telling them to walk in. "Class, meet our new student, Che-hsin Chang." "You may go sit at the empty spot next to Hayama." She pointed at the desk next to him.

"Ches?!" Hayama exclaimed, after finally lifting his head to see who the "annoying newcomer" was. (and after hearing a familiar name)

"Akito! You go to this school too?" She said.

"Yeah…"

"Cool! I thought I was going to get stuck in this boring place alone."

_Sla_m!_ Everyone lifted their heads to see Sana standing at the door puffing from exhaustion. "You're late again!" Said Fuka._

"I know"

"We have a new student, Che-hsin. She seems to know Aki really well and vise versa. He even called her 'Ches' instead of her whole name!"

Sana skimmed the room and found an unfamiliar-looking girl talking to Akito. She had short, slightly-wavy, black hair with dark brown eyes. _That's probably her. She thought. __She looks Chinese and kind of boyish to me. Sana thought. She walked over to greet the girl._

"Hi! I'm Kurata Sana! Hope you like our class!" 

She saw the girl think for a second then said, "So you're Sana!"

* * *

A/N So how'd you like that! Who is this girl? How does she know Akito so well? How does she know about Sana? Do she and Akito have something going on between them?

Chapter 1 will be on Akito and her story. It might go on to Chapter 2 I don't know. I didn't type it out yet. Review and give me suggestions if you want. But please review so I know that someone actually read this thing…


	2. Chapter 1: The New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo no Omocha.

A/N:  I've slightly changed the first chapter, but just on grammatical error parts. Um…yea I think you could figure out where this setting is when you see it.

Thank you for reviewing! (wow I actually got more reviews in a day than I thought!)

            Brie-Cool! Yea I'm a fan to this site too. Just been too scared to post any of my ideas onto here. ^-^

            Milk Tea Girl-Yah! Another Chinese! Yea I'm pure Chinese. Well… Happy Chinese New Years Eve! :)

* * *

Chapter 1- The New Guy:

"Hey did you see the new guy?" 

"Yeah! He's so hot!"

"You know, I heard he just moved here from Japan, for an operation on his hand. I wonder what happened to it…"

"Maybe we could ask him later."

The new boy was just leaning against the wall in the hallway, listening to his earphones, not really caring about what other people said. His mind was all on Sana. He wondered how she was doing right now. Just thinking about what happened after he told her he was leaving sent shivers up his spine. _How could I just leave her like that? She just recovered, who knows if it might start again. That was the first time I've ever saw her like that. He thought. _No, _slightly shaking his head, _she said she was fine. Plus, I have my own problems to think about. _He tried stopping himself from thinking of her but it didn't work._

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _The bell rang, forcing him out of his thoughts. He walked into the class and stood next to the teacher, Ms. Jones, waiting to be seated. _It's a good thing that I actually listened in the English class back in __Japan__, he thought._

"Class! We have a newcomer. His name is Akito Hayama. He came from Japan,"  she informed the class. "Wow that's a long way from here. It's all the way across the world." She added. 

Akito got annoyed by all her chitter-chatter. _Just tell me where to sit! _He commented in his head, though almost saying it out loud. School had already started in America, so everyone already had their assigned seats. He saw that there were several seats left. He hoped he'd get one farther to the back, preferably the corner spot.

"So, Akito, would you prefer front or back."

"Back." He responded without hesitation.

"Alright, why don't you sit in that corner spot over there next to Ches', the girl with the headphones. Ches! Take those off!" she yelled at the girl, who looked up, rolled her eyes, and did as the teacher said, looking quite annoyed at the teacher. He could tell that she wasn't even paying any attention to the new-student introduction. He trudged over to his seat and sat down. After he sat down, he noticed a _hmph that sounded kind of like a chuckle coming from the seat next to him. He stared at her. _

"Great. An extra person here to make this worthless, meaningless life of mine even worse." She complained.

He just stared at her, not understanding what she meant. _Doesn't seem like she's a very welcoming person.__ Exact opposite of __Sana__. He secretly though in his head. Then commented, "Yea, but I'm the one stuck sitting next to a person like you."  _

 "What'd you mean by that?"

_"Hey don't you think their personalities are some what similar?"_

_"Yeah seriously!"_ Two girls whispered in the background.

"Class!" the teacher suddenly shouted, temporarily stopping their tension from rising, "I got to go run some errands. You behave and don't mess up the class, alright?" Then left after saying that. _Great! Perfect time to leave! _Akito thought.

Ches turned her head back to her victim and repeated, "What did you mean by that?" He didn't respond or even act like he was going to. The little patience that she had had run out, which made her burst. "WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" 

Ches had her hands clenched to the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her level. "What you want to fight or kiss?"

She quickly threw him across the room. "JERK!" she shouted. 

"I've been called worse. You're lucky I gave you the chance to react, I'm not going to be that nice next time you pull my face in front of yours," Akito noted, smiling in the evil way he always smiled.

"Pervert!" 

"Yup."

She was kind of shocked by that answer. _Who on earth would admit that they're a pervert? S_he wondered.

"Why are you admitting that you're a pervert? What you have some mental problems or something?"

".....I'm known to be the world's most perverted guy. So you better watch out," Hayama says while giving his evil grin.

"..........." She didn't know how to respond, then realized that she had just been tricked. Furious, she yelled at his retreating back.  "Hey! That still doesn't answer my question!! Get back here!!" His leopard ears popped out. He smugly walked away with his wagging tail behind him.

  


* * *

A/N: Whoa! Tension building! What's going to happen next? Will a quarrel start during class? Why are their personalities so similar? What made the girl so offensive? Knowing Akito's personality, what will his reaction be?

I decided to make the chapters short. So I think the America section will probably have more than just 2 or 3 chapters. But I don't know how long, it depends on how much detail I want to put on the American part. Well you'll see…but there will be story in the present as well. Just not right now. I pretty much forgot the whole my daydream, cause it was a long time ago…so I might take a little longer to update. Sorry. Please review! I really want to know if people read this. And please give me comments. Flames are welcome. I need comments on how to improve my writing. 1/21/04

* * *

A/N: I decided to make chapter 1 longer that way I could just end the scene right there. Thank you Karen (karebearluv15) for your help!!!

SORRY for not updating any sooner!!! But if you know how much sleep I've been getting, you'll understand. SORRY!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEED IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!! Esp. from the ones that do write fanfics, you should probably have pretty good imaginations too. PLZ!!!! Help!!! I'm not sure of when Chapter 2 is going to be here, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be as slow because I got my friend to help. Still IDEAS!!!!!!! Thanks! C ya!

Thank you reviewers – 

-crystal- -yea… this is when Hayama first went back to America to get his operation done. So this is his first day of school.

Brie- Don't worry I'll make sure to email you… ^^

Animesweetdream (Mary)- I love what you have so far!!! I'll continue reviewing you! Oh yea…you're only 10!! Man you're seriously too young for that type of writing talent!!! Lol jk man you're good! I doubt I could even write stories at that time, or at least have it so well written like in grammar. Yea I live in Houston, TX. 

i wUb X kOdOcHa- Yea. I guess I'll review more people's then to get more reviews ^^

frogfroggy5- I only wrote that fast because I had the idea all thought in my head before I started the Intro. And this chapter I got writers block plus I didn't have as much time. So that's why. Sry for not updating sooner! 

GCLover- it's chapter one because the first part was just an intro. And this setting is when he went back to America which is before this.

karebearluv15- thank you!!!!!!!! C ya!

Y'all can email me if you have ideas to talk about! Please do!


	3. Chapter 2: Family Problems

Disclaimer: NO!!!! I don't own any anime or manga whatsoever. I can't draw!!!!!!!!!!!(actually I can stick figures ^^)

A/N: Remember to read Chapter One because I made it longer!!!! Thank You KAWAII VIOLINIST(karebearluv15)!!! 

Thanks for reviewing:  
            Hyperdingdong39: thanks for reviewing! I like your story. It deserves a review ^^

Every other reviews I thanked in my updated chapter 1. Thank you AGAIN!!

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2- Family Problems

He was taking his daily jog one night when he came by a house and heard voices yelling at each other. Suddenly, a girl slammed the door and walked out onto the sidewalk. He couldn't really see who she was because there was no street light on that part of the street. But he could make out that she had short hair and wore really casual clothes. She looks familiar. Akito decided to follow her so he could find out who she was. He followed her silently. He watches as she kicked the wall giving out a slight groan of pain. His eyes narrowed. His eyes narrowed. _So she does what I do when I had to leave the house. _He looks at his watch. 7:30._ She should be at home eating dinner right now. Then again, I should be too. But I already ate. Maybe she did too._

She placed her hands in her jeans pocket, and looked up into the sky. There were many stars shining down. Ches somehow knew that her dad was watching over her from the stars. 'Dad...why aren't you here? Can't you see how much mom has changed? She hates me now.' She felt her eyes watering. Blinking rapidly, she raced to the park. Her place of solitude.

Akito blinked. _Who knew she could run so fast._ Running after her, he watches as she sits on an empty bench. He walks closer and soon, he sees tears running down her face. He stopped in his tracks. It was her. Ches. _Why is she crying?_

"Hey." 

She jumped up in fright. She faced the voice behind her. "Oh, what do you want now?" Akito kept silent and sat on the bench. 

"You're crying." He said simply. 

Ches glared at him as she dried her tears. "So? Why would you care? I'm not weak!"

"Never said you were." There was a moment of silence. "What's your problem anyways?"

"What?! I got no problem! So shut your face!"

"Liar."

Ches stood silent. _How would he know?_ "Fine. I got a problem. But it doesn't concern you!"

"Why would I care? You were the one crying. Plus I heard yelling from your house. I was just curious." He coolly pointed out to her.

There was a pause of silence. 

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"What's the problem?"

"Hah! So you did want to know."

"So you do have a problem."

"uh.....no I was just proving you wrong."

"But that still proves that you do have a problem anyways. So what is it?"

"Ummm...I'm not telling."

"Suit yourself."

"Fine! I'll tell! My mom hates me!! There!! You happy now??"

"Why?"  
"When I was three, my family lived in Japan. We were very happy together. On Christmas day, my parents lit candles in the rooms. Being the clumsy person that I was, I accidentally knocked over a candle. I didn't tell my parents what happened; I just stood there and stared at it. I had no clue of what was going on. My parents were outside at that time, so they didn't notice it. But when I felt that it was getting hotter, I started to run out. The fire grew really quickly. My dad noticed that there was smoke coming from the house. I can't remember much but my mom said that he ran in to same me. He found me and started to get out of the burning building, but when we got to the door, a piece of wood fell down and blocked the exit. He handed me over to someone outside, but he was caught..." she paused for a second, "and then the building collapsed onto him. We rushed him to the hospital, but it was too late. There my dad died. After that my mom didn't want to see anything that would stir up her memory, so we moved here, and she hated me since for knocking it over, for not telling them ...for killing my dad." then he saw a single tear roll down her eye. 

"Oh.........." he didn't know what to do, so he just reached in to a bag and took something out.  
"What, you have nothing else to say about it?" he handed her the tape. "What is this?"

"My friend made it. I think it may help you and your mom."

She stared at the tape. "Why should I watch this? Why should I trust you?"

"Because it helped me."

"Why should I." She warily eyed him, still distrusting him.

"Because I said so, and I'm trustworthy."

"You? Trustworthy? Hah!" She scoffed. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't believe me. Give me my tape back when you're done." With that, he left her sitting on the bench.

He got home and headed straight to bed. He just laid there unable to fall asleep. _Is this how __Sana__ felt when she was trying to help me? Did she feel sorry for me like I do for Ches?...............__Sana__, wish you were here………..__Sana__, _and with that thought, he drifted into a deep sleep. 

* * *

A/N: Kawaii Violinist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(karebearluv15) This story was pretty much co-written with her. I gave the main ideas and she gave the details. So thank you!!! Don't know when the next chapter is going to come out. I think American part has a few more chapters. The Japan Part is completely not thought out yet (either that or forgotten). So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews to give me suggestions!!!!!!! Please I need ideas. Even if I don't use it at least it's an option to ponder about. SO REVIEWS AND IDEAS!!!


	4. Chapter 3: The Argument

Disclaimer: Nah! I don't own it. I'm just borrowing the characters from the book. Actually so far only in the beginning did I borrow Sana & Fuka.  So technically I'm mostly just borrowing Akito, and the plot of him going to America with a paralyzed hand.

A/N: Hey! Yeah I think no one really likes my story…but I'll just continue writing it for the fun of it…maybe I won't post any after this. Like I only got what…5 review since the last time I updated, and 2 of them are my friend. So actually there are only 3 reviews that aren't because I know them. Of course MX doesn't count as just a friend since we became friends because we're writers. But that still only gives me 4 reviews. Seriously this is sad. I guess my story isn't interesting in the eyes of the readers. Well I hope I get more reviews this time, because I seriously get in trouble with my parents for writing this. I want to know that it's at least worth the lecture form my mom. 

Sorry about this A/N for being that long but if you did review, it wouldn't be. =P Yea I'll try to update sooner. Sorry bout that too. Oh yea! And I there might be some spelling errors because I didn't have time to go back and check. Come on give me a break, it's 2 in the morning. So yeah sorry, I'll check tomorrow when I write the next chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 3- The Argument

_"I love you, that's why I gave birth to you."_

She turned off the TV. "What does this have to do with me? My mom didn't die, my dad did."

She goes to her room and gets ready for bed. _Hey! That girl looks familiar, _she thought as she laid in bed. _Who is she_....._?_ _Arg_….._why should I care? Sleep_.........

She woke up real early the next morning and decided to leave for school, at least that way she could avoid her mom. As she stepped out of the door, her mom's alarm rang. _Why's she up so early?_ Her mom thought when she heard the door close. _Oh well, at least I could save some breath without her here._ She looks at the clock. _Oh man! I have to go watch the section we shot yesterday._ (She's a movie director.) She walks over to the TV, turns it on and starts watching the tape. 

She sees a sick lady on the bed with a girl crying beside it. _Wait, this isn't my tape…what is this? Ches, it must be her. I thought I told her to keep all her stuff you of the room.  _"What type of movie is she watching this time?" 

_"Why? Why did you love me even before I was born, mom?" _The little girl cried out as tears ran down her face. 

Ches's mom just stares at the TV. _It's this language again._

__

~At school

"Akito!" a voice behind him shouted.

He turns around, "oh, it's just you." 

"Who'd you expect?"

"Never mind. Did you watch the tape?"

"Yeah, it was interesting, but I only watched it to where the mom tells her she loves her and I turned off the TV…" she paused for a second thinking about something "OH MY GOSH! I left it in the VCR! My mom's going to kill me!" She ran all the way home, on the way she was hoping that her mother would not be home so she could hide the tape. 

When she got to her street, she saw her mom's car on the driveway. She walked in and found her mother staring at the TV with a furious expression on her face. She tried to get out without being noticed but… "CHES!" she froze. "I told you to NEVER have anything to do with that country or associate with people with that countries blood in them!" 

"Why should I care…? It's not my business. You're the one that hates that country." 

"Who's the one that forced me to hate it?"

"No one. You're the one that wanted to hate them. I had nothing to do with it. It doesn't mean that if dad died in that country, that you have to hate it.  Isn't hating me enough? Why do you have to go hate that whole country?"

"How dare you talk to your mother like that?"

"It's not like you treat me like you're daughter either. I'm practically your enemy."

"That still doesn't give you the right to talk to your mother like that."

"You're the reason my friend gave me this tape in the first place."

"What?"

"You force me out of the house everyday to eat dinner by myself, and always yell at me when you do. So one day when I got out, I cried. And on that day, he was just on his night jogging routines, when he saw us arguing and followed me to the park. I confessed our problem, and then he gave me this tape."

"Wait……………….its a HE?" She falls at that comment, and every one just sweatdrops. (Sorry I just had to put that in…ok back to being serious.) "Wait…so you're saying that its my fault that you had to confess our family problem to someone?"

"Yeah!"

"How's it my fault? You're the one that had to cry."

"Whatever. I'm just here to take the tape back."

"Well you're not getting it back. He said that it was for both of us. So until I finish watching it, you're not getting it back!"

"Fine! Watch it! But I'm first going to tell you…I have no clue what that has to do with our family."

"?" _Where'd that come from? _"Well I'm going to watch it anyways. And _you_ get back to school right now!"

"Hmph! Why should I listen to you?"

"Don't you want to see that friend of yours, and tell him about our whole argument?"

"Fine I will!" She opens the door. "Akito?!" 

* * *

Well thank you those who actually reviewed:

AnimEJunki3- Go AZNs! Yea I've been reading Chinese manga since I was in like 6th grade. I only understood like 50% of it at first then after a while, I got a little better, and now I know every single word on there. Well maybe 10 words are still kind of confusing me but that's all. But hey! I'm proud of myself cause I'm not a FOB and I can still read Chinese manga really well. ^^ thanx for reviewing!

MX- hi! I LOVE IT TOO!!!!!!! Just apparently not that many people do, but oh well! Yea your idea might come later…cause there are still a few conflicts…like I don't want her to be desperate, and I want him to be loyal, so yea…I got my ideas all planned out now! YAH! So I'll add your idea to it later. It might be easier to add it in if I have my idea first. I'll tell it to you online. Wait…this is online…well on AIM. There. Yea well ttyl bai.

Kawaii Violinist- ;_; this story wont get better unless your help! So it's up to you to help me make it better. And apparently you aren't coming online. And we've been to busy at school to talk about it. So, well the next chapter is up to you. Hopefully you will be able to come online during this 4-day weekend. Well ttyl bai ^^

d0rKy LiL aNe- Hey yea you know now. Actually this chapter didn't really tell you of what happened next but it will next chapter. Yea thanx for reviewing.

sweetrosey- Yeah, I like the way there alike too! That's why I wrote it like this! ^^ well I don't know about them not being together. *grins evilly* jk. Yea I'm not 100% sure yet but I'm 80-90% sure that its going to end up SA. I might add another character. Still talking to MX about that. Yea I think his names going to be John. I love the fact that their in America…so I don't have to make up any Japanese names. Until they get back to Japan of course. Thanx for reviewing! ^-^

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!! That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading, but I won't know until you review! ^^ k well bai!


	5. Chapter 4: The Little Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except for a computer, a monitor, and a keyboard.(and it's accessories.) Actually these aren't even mine; they're my bro's old ones.

A/N: Hey! I guess I'm the only one that stays at home and has nothing to do on Valentine's Day… Cool! Well just wanted to say hi! Well here's my next chapter. (sorry didn't have time to spell check this chapter or the chapter before this. Yea its 1 in the morning again.) Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Little Girl

"_Fine I will!" She opens the door. "Akito!"_

At the Park

"So… what was that all about?"

"She hates Japan, Japanese people, and anything that deals with Japan."

He just stared at her with out talking and then nodded.

"I mentioned you in there. I blamed it on her for making me cry which led to you giving me the tape."

"…"

"She said she won't give me back the tape until she watches it." She paused for a second. "I still don't get it though. What does that story have to do with my life?"

"Well her mother sacrificed her life to give birth to the daughter, because she loved her. You're dad sacrificed his life to save you, because he loves you. He wanted you to stay alive. I don't think he wants to see your life like this either. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see that his only family that he left is split up because of his death, when the reason that he died was because he wanted the family to stay together."

"…oh."

"You're father loves you, that's why he saved you. Your mother needs to know that too. Maybe you didn't understand the story, but I'm pretty sure she will. If she doesn't then I'll go talk to her."

"I don't think you'll do any help with this, especially because you are Japanese."

"Yeah I guess."

By this time they had already walked near the other end of the park. "Hey who was that girl that acted as the little sister?"

"Oh, her? That was Sana. She's a really good friend of mine."

"Sana? OH! YEA! That's why she looks so familiar. My cousin said that she met Sana before and even gave me pictures of her."

"Yeah, many people have seen Sana."

"No, I mean like met. She said that they met at the amusement park. She was 3 at that time. She saw Sana drop a ticket and picked it up for her."

_Wait, that sounds really familiar. Isn't that the kid that we set up to make it look like a coincident?_ "Wait, what's her name?"

"Huh? Oh, it's Mariko Sakai."

"Wait, I think I was there that day with Sana at the amusement park."

"Really? Wow so do you remember seeing her?"

"How old is she right now?"

"About 6 or 7"

"Yeah, that's about the right age."

"So did you like my little cousin? Wasn't she nice to pick up that ticket for her?"

"Uh…yea about that…it was kind of arranged."

"?"

"Yeah… let's just say that Sana met Mariko's mother before, and Sana heard that Mariko's mother had a 3 year old daughter, so she wanted to play with her. They decided to make it look like a coincidence so there will be more fun in that."

"Oh really? Cool!"

"Yeah, well…um…are you related to her on her mom's side or dad's side?"

"Oh…" she had an expression on her face that said like 'why do you want to know?' "well…Her father is my mother's brother. So technically speaking I am half Chinese and half Japanese. So yea…got that?"

"Yeah." _Great! Even in America, I still meet someone related to Sana, well not directly related but yea…._

They just stood there staring into each other's eyes, their faces started to lean closer and closer. When their face was less than half a foot apart, Ches' hand was already in the air ready to slap Akito in the face. Right at that time, "Never mind…" Akito said and started to walk away. _I'm devoted to Sana_Ches just stood there and stared at Akito, then ran up to him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Walk faster then."

"You're the one that came wanted to kiss me, then left me standing there."

"Oh right."

"…" They stepped onto the street at the intersection.

"Well, just keep up anyways."

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to walk faster than you!" Ches yelled back in response.

He looked up and saw a car coming their way. _! Wait, that driver doesn't look like he's going to stop at all. _"Ches! Watch out!" He tried to push her out of the way but she was too far.

_Beep!_ "Ches!"

* * *

Thank you, for reviewing! And for your encouragements!

Frogfroggy5- Thanks! Don't worry, I will keep on writing because I know that there still are people out there that like this story. And in know how it feel so be stuck there not knowing what will happen. Thanx for reviewing!

AnimEJunki3- Hi! I'm not calling anyone a fob. I'm just saying that I'm proud of myself, because I'm not a fob and I can still read so well. Yea…and well did I update soon enough? Don't know if this chapter is long enough, but I just had to stop it here P As long as you practice you'll get the hang of it. Thanx for reviewing!

HYPERdingdong39- Hehe thanx! Yeah I love MY story too! Jk. I love YOUR story more! And animesweetdream's too. I love all stories! Thanx again!

AnimeSweetDream- Thank you! You mean don't use MX on here or just don't use the name in my story since your starting one with it in it? I think I'm confusing myself…oh well. Thank you!

jillian(sanakurata3/7 sanakuratasangatsunanoko sanasasanasanasanasanasana )- Don't worry, she'll be in the story. Just not this part since she obviously didn't go to America with him. She's coming up soon. How soon? I don't know, just sometime soon. Like maybe a year or so. (story years hehe) Thanx for reviewing!

REVIEW! Or I won't be encouraged to write anymore :'( cause ill think that no one likes this story. Then ill start hating this story, and I might write more but they wont be as good as when I am encouraged.


	6. Chapter 5: The Crash

Chapter 5- 

Disclaimer: Don't own Kodocha. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions would I?

A/N: Hey! Sorry about not updating sooner! Well yea I have a bunch of reasons but I don't think you would like to hear it anyways. Thanks to Hyperdingdong I decided to post it today. Yea it's been don't for over a month. Oh well. Hope you like it. 

* * *

Chapter 5- The Crash

_Beep! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Ches!"_

The impact of the car sent him flying off to the side of the road, but still conscious. Ches was not that lucky, because she was right in front of the car at that time. The car's speed was still really fast, which made her roll onto the front of the car. When the car came to an emergency stop, she flew off and crashed to the ground.

He saw her lying in the middle of the road. There was blood everywhere; most of it came from her head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to get up, but after realizing that his legs had given up on him, he slowly crawled over to her with his arm. He winced at the sight of her. He tried to yell for help, but nothing came out. After few attempts, he too was swallowed up by darkness.

~at the hospital

_Why is it so quiet?_ The boy in the bed thought.

_~Flashback~_

There were a bunch of kids yelling and screaming, a teacher crying, and desks were flying all over the place. _Rowdiness, the best music of life! _The boy on the desk thought as he peacefully enjoyed the 'music' around him.

_Slam! _"I'm going home! It doesn't look like we're going to get anything done today," came a female voice, and then turned towards him and asked, "Happy now?"

The girl from which the voice came from glared at him and walked out of the classroom. Silence, then, overtook the room "Darn girl, she ruined the rowdiness. I hate her. She's dead!" 

_~Back to the present~_

_It's the same silence that overtook the classroom so many years ago. Only this time, there's even more tension in the room, and I have no one to blame except for myself. _He opened his eyes. All he saw was white and people crying. Then reality hit him. _Ches! _He immediately sat up. 

"Oh good, you're awake!" A man sitting next to him said. "Natsumi's getting us something to eat. You want anything? Oh and the doctor says that you only broke your—"

"Where is Ches?"

"Oh the girl you were with? She's…" He thought for a second. Akito could tell that he was struggling on how to break it to him.

"Just tell me! Don't give me any of that nice crap! Those are just lies."

"She's…still unconscious. The doctors are not sure if she'll wake up or not. They say that the chance is slim to none."

He froze. _If I hadn't told her to walk faster, this wouldn't have happened._ _I would have been able to stop her._

"They say if she does wake up, her mind might have some problems."

_It's all my fault. Now I've hurt three girls within three years. _"Did her mom come?"

"No. They say that her mom said that she's not obligated to care about the 'devil'." _I wonder if she's seen the tape yet. _

"Where's my daughter? Where is she?!" He heard a voice yelled from a distance. _I guess she has._

_Sana__…is this how you felt when you saw my dad come pick me up that evening? Is this how you felt when you were waiting for me to wake up? Maybe you felt worse, because you loved me. Now I know why you thought it was your fault. _"Can I go see her?"

"I guess…but maybe you should wait a while, like when you get a little better."

"No," he said firmly. "I can use a wheel chair. If I don't go now, it may be too late."

"Fine."

"Akito! You're awake!" Natsumi yelled.

"Not now Natsumi. I need see somebody."

"Oh." She helped him onto the chair and wheeled him out. When thy got there, he saw her mom walk out. There was no expression on her face, but he could tell that he had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. He went in and saw her lying on the bed motionless. He just sat there and stared at her.

"I'm sorry." He said, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. 

He stayed at the hospital for a few weeks just to see if she would ever wake up. Though her condition has been stable, she still hadn't shown any sign of possible recovery. He hasn't gone anywhere other than to get a check up on his own condition and do his regular necessities. 

In between this time, Sana had called to ask about his situation. The bad thing about his condition is that he now has two recoveries to get over, the recent and the one that happened in Japan. His reason for coming to America was primarily to heal his paralyzed arm. He is going to start his rehab next week. He was going to start karate a week after he starts rehab, but he had to change plans. __

_Wait, did Ches just start stirring?_ Then silence took over the room again; the same silence that he had hated for so many years. At this moment, her eyes started to open. 

"Ches! How does it feel?" 

She just starred at him with a confused expression on her face.

"You're in the hospital right now. You got hit by a drunk driver when we left the park," he attempted to explain after seeing the expression, but the confused look didn't change. "What else do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"?! Uh…Akito Hayama."

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah…I'm the new student in Serran High School."

"Where's that?"

_She doesn't remember anything! _"Your school. Do you even remember who you are? Do you remember anything?"

"Uh…no."

"She's probably gotten amnesia," said a doctor as he entered the room. "We need to get her cat-scanned. Amnesia is one of the least damageable symptoms. We suspect that she may have had worse injuries done to her head. We're going to check. If she does, we have to fix it. Fast."

They got her onto a stretcher and pushed her out. He waited a few hours, and they finally came back. "We're going to go contact her mother. She's fine. All she has is amnesia. The reason she can't remember anything is because she has a blood clot that is pushing onto the part of her brain that contains all her memories. She will recover eventually. She'll be ready to leave in about 2 days."

_Ches is going to live, _he thought. He felt this great tension that has built up during the past few days suddenly leave him. Though the tension had left, the guilt was still there. He caused her to get amnesia. She has to suffer the feeling that everything is completely foreign to her when they're not suppose to be. Will she forgive him? _Even though __Sana__ said that I'm not a demon child, I still am. I killed my mom, hurt Fuuka's feelings, made __Sana__ go through that much pain and now, Ches has gotten amnesia. I am a demon. Every female that has ever gotten close to me has suffered some sort of pain. I must leave and go to a place where there are no people to harm. If I can't find that place, I will just have to leave this world. If I continue to live here, more people will get hurt. I must leave. _

* * *

A/N: Yea, I don't know when the next time I will update. But ill try sooner. Doubt it though. Sorry. Well please review so I know if it was worth updating. Thank you Hyperdingdong.


	7. Chapter 6: The New School

Disclaimer: Nope…I own many many many copies of Chinese manga at home but I do not own any originals.

A/N: Hey! I'M SOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! Wow…it's been soo long that I doubt that the people reading this are the same people that read this the last time I updated…which was um…April 19th, 2004…well…sorry. Actually I had half of the chapter done around July, but just never got around to doing the rest…um…seeing how long It's been, I had to reread the story myself, so I lost most of the inspiration I had at that time, so this chapter isn't going to be that great…sorry for the disappointment…well I'll let you be the judge. Happy reading! -

* * *

_I must leave._

_How could I think of something like that? I have to stay here. It was my fault that she got hurt, so it will be my responsibility to help her recover. If she can not recover, then I will at least have to help her through this time of complete confusion. _

He looked up and saw the light of the surgery room go off. He stood up and watched a doctor come out with a semi-smile on his face. "She's at no risk of brain damage. Her only problem is amnesia. Just work along with her, but do not give her too much stress. And do not; I repeat; DO NOT try to make her think of her past. It will just worsen the condition."

Then he saw them push her out of the room. She looked quite peaceful laying there. _Why do I have to stay here? She has her mother back; there is no reason to stay, because she does not remember anything. She can just form a new life without me in it, like it was a few months ago. Just this time, she will have a mother, who loves here. _

He walked up to his dad and said, "Dad, can I transfer to the all guy school that is across the street from my therapy? That way I could just walk across the street after school for therapy."

"But you've already gotten used to this school haven't you?"

"Yeah, but the only person, who helped me do that, has forgotten me. How could she help me get use to the new environment now? If I stay here any longer, I will just bring more pain to her and all females that I come across."

"Sure I guess, if you want. That will be easier, since I would not have to leave work early."

Aldrick Guy School

"Hey did you see the new guy?"

"Yeah, I heard he came from Serran High School…"

"Isn't that the school with the hottest chicks in the entire city?"

"Yeah. So what would force a guy like him, who looks like he could get any chick he wants with a flick of the finger, to switch to an all-boys school like us? We're not even a popular school or anything."

"Maybe we could ask him later."

The new boy was just leaning against the wall in the hallway, listening to his earphones, not really caring about what other people said. His mind was all on Ches. He wondered how she was doing right now. Just thinking about what happened a few weeks back filled him with guilt. _Should I really have just left like that? Should I have stayed and taken care of her for a while longer? _He thought. _No, _slightly shaking his head, _this is for the best. _He tried stopping himself from thinking of her but it didn't work.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _The bell rang, forcing him out of his thoughts. He walked into the class and stood next to the teacher, Ms.Smith, apparently the finest teacher in the entire-school, waiting to be seated. _So, a new school huh? _He thought.

"Class! We have a newcomer. His name is Akito Hayama. He came from Japan," she informed the class. "Wow that's a long way from here. It's all the way across the world. I heard that you went to Serran before this." She added.

Two Years Later  
Akito's American Home

"Akito! There's a letter for you!" Natsumi shouted from downstairs.

"Just leave it there! I'm packing! 'less you're willing to take it up, but I doubt that."

"Darn right I won't! Well, it's from somebody named Mrs. Chang," she noted, "hey, isn't that the same last name as the amnesia girl?"

"What was the name?"

"Chang."

_Chang…hm…That's Ches' last name._ "But why would her mother send a letter to me?" he spoke to himself.

------

Akito,

I know that I have not responded to your mails that you sent me two years ago regarding Ches'  
condition. I'm sorry. But I decided to write to you to tell you that Ches' has recovered from  
amnesia and was wondering if she could meet you. Call XXX-XXX-XXXX when you receive  
this mail. She really misses you. I hope you can meet up with her. Do not worry. I no longer  
hate Japanese people. After all, I am Japanese.

Mrs. Chang

Ches' memory has recovered! Great…! They had to tell me this the day I'm returning Japan. He looked at his watch. "Well, I still have 6 hours. And I'm done packing." He picked up the phone and dialed the number Mrs. Chang had given him. "Hello, Ches?"

Ches' house

Silence.

"Why'd you leave?"

"…"

"You left when I needed you the most. You know how bad that is?"

"Oh."

"What type of reply is that?"

"I'm leaving today – back to Japan."

"! Already?"

"Yes."

"There's a girl still waiting for me there. Remember Sana?"

"Oh yea, the girl Mariko met right?"

"Yes, actually Sana's Mariko's half-sister…"

"Oh…wait……what!"

"Yea, they have the same mother."

"Huh?"

…………(in the process of explaining)

"Oh. I see. Wow, I'm related to a movie star! Well…kinda."

Akito looks at his watch, "Shoot! I have to go! Bye!" Akito started to walk out.

"Wait! Come one…at least a good-bye hug!" she commanded, and then ran into Akito with a huge embrace.

"Gosh…girls can be so troublesome," Akito whispered to himself, but unfortunately Ches heard.

"What!"

"Gotta go, bye!" Akito said as he ran out the door.

Japan

"AKITO!"

* * *

Thank you for your support and your patience P… …heh sorry for keeping you waiting again…well…REVIEW! I'm serious….

Thank you for reviewing!

SANAKURATASANGATSUNANOKO- heh…don't worry, as you can tell, it will be SA. No, I mentioned what her full-name was in chapter 1. I didn't feel like talking about his process of getting better…because that part has not romance in it / well Sana's coming don't worry about that.

HYPERdingdong39- haha guess I didn't really update soon did I? --"

IruUtei- yup AZN PRIDE all the way! Actually today somebody said that I was a fake ABC (an ABC that acts like a fob). Well…I haven't read inuyasha, so yea…sorry….but when I do, I'll be sure to read your stuff heh…

frogfroggy5- sorry…didn't get it up soon enough

kodaku- hm…well I daydream a heck of a lot, and most of the time I'm in it, so in order for me to be in it, it'd have to be in America. (Ches was essentially supposed to be me)

xSweet Dreamerx- yes, in a way he is leaving…hehe SA is here as you can tell

oname- I'll try to update soon but doubt it….really doubt it….

noname- lol

Tsukasa 900- uh…..sorry

erghhh- sorry too

TheScarlettSecret- yea, I eventually am going to update, but I'm just not sure if you're going to stick around for that long. Actually it's been years P


End file.
